Como decirle 'me gustas'
by Meli1715
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya, a pesar de no querer admitir sus sentimientos a la hermana del Shinigami Sustito Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki. Se vera obligado a una situacion extrana. - estar enamorado, Yo- pensaba el albino. Pasen y lean. Es mi primer fanfic, soy nueva en esto. HitsuKarin. w
1. Chapter 1

Hola, Hola. Bueno este es mi primer Fic sobre HitsuKarin, no es por nada pero pienso que ellos hacen una hermosa pareja. ^-^ (ToshiroxKarin).

**Disclamer:** Bleach no es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. (^_^)/

.

.

.

Cuatro años han pasado desde que Toshiro había visto por última vez a Karin. En aquel entonces, Karin era una chica de 12 años de edad, de contextura delgada debido a que practica deporte. Su cabello es de un color negro azabache como sus ojos, este le quedaba por encima de los hombros. Karin le gusta vestir ropa deportiva con pantalones cortos. A diferencia de su hermana Yuzu, ella prefiere salir a jugar futbol con sus amigos; que pasar haciendo tareas domésticas en casa.

Toshiro Hitsugaya es el capitán del Decimo escuadrón, uno de los capitanes más fuertes del Gotei 13. Su cabellera blanca como la nieve hizo que ninguna otra persona se le acercara por su apariencia; excepto su amiga de la infancia, Momo. Toshiro tiene unos ojos turquesa y una mirada fría como el hielo.

.

.

.

\- Sociedad De Alma -

Toshiro se encontraba haciendo el papeleo en su oficina, papeleo que su teniente Matsumoto Rangiku tenía que hacer. Pero que el terminaba haciéndolo por la ausencia de su teniente. Se detuvo un momento. Entonces se recordó de aquella humana que había conocido hace cuatro años en el Mundo Real.

El desvió su mirada hacia la ventana de su oficina.

-**Flash Back**-

-Bien hecho, Toshiro – dice una Karin algo agitada luego de un partido, palmeando con su mano derecha; el hombro izquierdo de Toshiro.

Toshiro se quedó perplejo por la acción de la azabache -No es nada – exclamo Toshiro volteando a verla. En ese momento vio la herida en la pierna derecha de Karin.

-¿Te duele? – pregunto incrédulo Toshiro observando la herida.

-No es nada – dijo la azabache para no preocuparlo, dedicándole una sonrisa para que él no se preocupara. Entonces Toshiro se acerca un poco y alzando su mirada hacia ella. (Recordemos que Toshiro en ese entonces era unos centímetros más bajo a ella).-Segura- exclamo el albino con algo de preocupación. Mirando hacia un lado.

Al notar que ella no le decía nada, miro hacia al frente. Él noto que estaba oscureciendo así que, ni pensarlo dos veces. Le dijo a Karin para acompañarla a casa. No es que le preocupara tanto, pero no quiso arriesgarse a que la atacara un hollow y estando en aquella condición (con su herida) ella no podría hacer mucho.

Ella solo asintió con su cabeza, aparte en el camino ella podría preguntarle por su hermano. _Su hermano mayor, Ichigo Kurosaki. Shinigami Sustituto gracias a los poderes brindado por Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo desapareció de casa hace unos dos meses atrás, sin decir nada a su familia. Ella estaba algo preocupada por él, y como no hacerlo; sabiendo que estaba exponiendo su vida por proteger a su familia y amigos. _

Sin más que decir, Toshiro y Karin comenzaron a caminar para llegar a la casa Kurosaki. Unas cuadras más adelante, Karin no pudo soportar más su pie y se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Toshiro. Karin asintió e intenta caminar, pero en su primer movimiento pierde el equilibrio. Toshiro la sujeto de la cadera para evitar que le pase algo.

Se separó un poco de ella y le ofreció su espalda inclinándose un poco. Karin se sorprendió un poco.

-Vamos – le dijo el albino – sube, que no muerdo – mientras que sonreía de lado.

-No es necesario Toshiro… - murmuro entre ella. Pero Toshiro si la había escuchado.

-Sube – dijo Toshiro con algo de preocupación – Por favor…

Karin lo vio con algo de duda, pero termino dándose por vencida y subirse en su espalda. No es por nada, pero no quería que pensara que ella era débil.

Avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar apegada a su espalda. Rodeo con los brazos los hombros del chico. Luego él dio un pequeño salto.

-No te sueltes – dijo el albino y empezó a caminar. Él sintió como Karin se recostaba en uno de sus hombros y miraba hacia un costado de este.

**Pov Karin**

Ahora que lo pienso…

_Su espalda es tan confortable, que podría dormir plácidamente en ello. Su aroma es tan agradable, que podría confundirse con el olor de la flor de loto. Sus ojos turquesas, aquellos en los que me gusta perderme. Su hermoso y raro color de cabello blanco, tan inconfundible pero único._

Y paso unos segundos en sus divagaciones, dejando a una Karin adormilada y sonrojada.

**Pov Toshiro**

_Jamás pensé reencontrarme contigo; una vez más vuelvo a tenerte. Estoy agradecido de volverte a encontrar y poder tener esas peleas que únicamente puedo tener contigo, que espero que solamente sea conmigo quien tengas ese tipo de pelea. _

Pero que estoy pensando, será mejor llegar lo antes posible. Esto de estar en el Mundo Humano me esta afectando.

Llegaron a la casa. Toshiro la observa y se encuentra con una dulce Karin dormida. No quería despertarla, pero no tuvo de otra; así que la sacudió suavemente.

-Karin… - susurró el albino, la chica se fue levantando poco a poco y luego se froto la vista.

La dejó con delicadeza en el suelo; al parecer su pie se había mejorado un poco. Ella un poco sonrojada. Solo atinó a decir un…

-Gracias… – dijo la chica un poco ruborizada. –Toshiro.

-De nada – la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de marcharse. –Nos vemos.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Hasta que su teniente Matsumoto Rangiku entro a su despacho de la Décima División sin tocar. Fue entonces que el Capitán de la Décima División salió de sus pensamientos para fijar su vista en su teniente.

-MATSUMOTO¡ - Grito el Capitán, mientras a su teniente le resbalaba una gotita por su frente estilo anime.

-Capitán he venido a informarle de una junta en la Primera División – decía Matsumoto, mientras se sentaba en un sofá del despacho de la Décimo División y ponía sus manos alrededor de este.

Sin más que decir, el capitán salió de su despacho usando shumpo hacia la Primera División. En el camino solo pensaba de que la junta sea algo ´´importante´´, como para reunir a todos los capitanes.

-_Tengo aún mucho papeleo que hacer – _pensó el albino, mientras estaba en camino a la Primera Division.

**Fin.**

Espero que sea de su agrado, sin más que decir me despido. No sin antes decir *Viva el HitsuKarin* *-* (~**.**~)/

Espero actualizar pronto, nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sin más que decir, el capitán salió de su despacho usando shumpo hacia la Primera División. En el camino solo pensaba de que la junta sea algo ´importante´, como para reunir a todos los capitanes.

-_Tengo aún mucho papeleo que hacer – _Pensó el albino, mientras estaba en camino a la Primera División.

En la Primera División ya se encontraba la mayoría de los capitanes excepto el Capitán Zaraki, _conociéndolo al Capitán Zaraki debió haberse perdido, con la falta de orientación que tiene para captar reiatsu. _Aunque faltaba un Capitán, el Capitán Yamamoto inició la junta.

-Ya verán los he convocado aquí - Hizo una pausa – Porque en el Mundo Humano se ha detectado un reiatsu que está atrayendo más Hollows de lo normal a ese Mundo.

-Quiero que me investiguen acerca del portador de aquel reiatsu y lo traigan consigo a la Sociedad de almas.

-Así que – Hizo una pausa nuevamente para alzar su vista hacia el Capitán Hitsugaya –Puedo contar con Ud. Capitán Hitsugaya.

El capitán Hitsugaya asintió y se dio por concluida la junta. Ahora el Capitán se dirigía hacia su División a prepararse ya que viajaba el siguiente día para el Mundo Humano.

Al llegar a su División no se encontró a su teniente, solo los papeles que ni siquiera terminó de ayudar su teniente. Giró su cabeza algo indignado y se dirigió a su habitación a descansar para estar preparado para el día de mañana.

**Minutos después…**

Toshiro se encontraba soñando con Karin. _Ella y Él recostados en una colina viendo el amanecer cogidos de la mano. Cuando el aparta un poco su mirada hacia la chica, la cual al verlo sonríe; y él se sonroja. Vuelve su vista hacia el cielo, el cual estaba de unos colores amarillos y anaranjados por el amanecer. Hasta que la chica se decide por sentarse y él le imita, aun agarrados de la mano. _

_-Toshiro… - hizo una pausa para luego decir – Sabes es muy agradable pasar el tiempo contigo. Es como si el tiempo no avanzara. Como si fuéramos solos Tú y Yo._

_Al decir esas palabras se sintió una suave brisa alrededor de ambos. Toshiro observando a la chica aun tratando de analizar cada palabra, solo pudo ruborizarse._

En esos momentos regresaba de una fiesta Rangiku, a pesar de estar algo pasada de sake pudo llegar sin dificultad a la Décima División. Ella entró al despacho de su capitán tomando precaución de no hacer ruido alguno. Se quedó buscando a su capitán más no logró encontrarlo. Paso por su habitación, cuando estaba dispuesta a irse. Ella escuchó claramente el nombre de la hermana de Ichigo, que provenía de la habitación del capitán.

Rangiku salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí; camino hacia su habitación para descansar un rato. Pensaba molestar a su capitán mañana por la mañana.

**Al día siguiente…**

Toshiro se levantó de su cama, se pasó su mano derecha alrededor de su blanquecino cabello. Luego se alistó para ir al Mundo Humano, saliendo de su habitación se encuentra con Matsumoto recostada en un sofá.

-¡MATSUMOTO! - Gritó el albino. Haciendo que su teniente se levante lo más rápido del sofá.

-Capitán, debería tratar mejor a las personas. Además quite esa cara que va a asustar a cualquiera que se le acerque. – Exclamó Matsumoto con una sonrisa de picardía.

Silencio. -A que te refieres – Dijo Toshiro con una vena en su cien.

-Nada, olvídelo Capitán. Por cierto, Capitán irá al Mundo Humano, verdad. – Dijo Matsumoto con algo de curiosidad, para luego desordenarle el cabello a su Capitán.

-¡MATSUMOTO!- Volvió a exclamar el albino con su tono molesto, mientras trataba arreglar su cabello. -Si- hizo una pausa –Tengo que llevar a cabo una misión.

-Entonces, verá a la_ hermana_ de Kurosaki Ichigo – Dijo Matsumoto, haciendo énfasis en la palabra _hermana_.

-No – dijo el albino mirando a otro lado. -Además no tengo porque ir a verla – Dijo con su tono frio.

-Está seguro Capitán – Exclamó Matsumoto con cierto tono de picardía y acercándose a su Capitán.

-¿Qué insinúas Matsumoto? – Preguntó Toshiro cruzándose de brazos y teniendo su ceño fruncido.

-No sé, algo como que Ud. habla mientras duerme, Capitán. – Se dio media vuelta, para sentarse en un sofá cercano y cruzarse de brazos. Sin perder de vista la reacción de su Capitán. Su Capitán se había puesto de los colores de las luces de navidad, había pasado de un color rosa bajo hasta subir a un tono rojo intenso.

.

**Minutos más tarde…**

.

Se encontraba el Capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya y su teniente cruzando el Dangai. Llegando al Mundo Humano, ellos fueron de inmediato por sus gigais a la Tienda de Urahara.

-Buenos días, Capitán Hitsugaya. – Saludo de forma alegre el Ex-Capitán del Gotei 13, Urahara Kisuke.

-Buenos días, Urahara. – Dijo Toshiro sin emoción alguna en su tono.

Mientras Toshiro y Rangiku conversaban sobre la misión con Urahara. En otra parte del Mundo Humano, exactamente en un parque de la Ciudad de Karakura. Karin se encontraba caminando camino a su preparatoria. Después de un tiempo, Karin había cambiado y mucho desde la partida de Toshiro hace cuatro años.

Por pedido de la hermana menor de los Kurosaki, su gemela Yuzu. Había decidido dejar crecer su cabello negro azabache, quedando más debajo de sus hombros. Ahora con su nueva apariencia, Karin no podía evitar llamar cierta atención de los chicos. Aunque para Karin eso no era algo de importancia, le restaba importancia a ese tipo de cosas.

Karin no queria tener que lidiar con ese tipo de cosas y estar como su hermana Yuzu. Hace poco tiempo, su hermana estaba de noviazgo con cierto pelirrojo Jinta. Karin prefiere exterminar Hollows en vez de andar en las nubes por un chico. Oh si, leyeron bien, Karin después de un tiempo de la partida de cierto peliblanco; ella se dedicó a entrenar un poco para obtener poder y de esa manera proteger a su querida hermana.

Desde ese entonces, ella ha estado acudiendo a un entrenamiento especial con Urahara y Yoruichi. Aunque Karin no esté al mismo nivel de su hermano Ichigo, ella es muy buena ocultando su reiatsu y reconocerlo. Cuando Karin finalizó sus clases, ella caminaba rumbo a casa; no sin antes pasar por aquel lugar que le traía recuerdos de su amigo Toshiro; aquel _niño de primaria_. Sintió algo extrañó a su alrededor, no es por nada, pero lo extrañaba molestar y verlo enojado.

Luego de aquello, Karin llegó a su casa. Mientras en un lugar no muy lejano de ahí, se encontraban Toshiro y Rangiku en sus gigais para vigilar ciertas partes de la Ciudad de Karakura; en busca de su misión. Ya estaba oscureciendo en Karakura, la noche era acompañada de una brisa fría pero alumbrada por sus edificios.

-Capitán, ya es muy tarde podremos descansar. - Reclamaba su teniente - Por cierto capitán ha pensado en donde nos quedaremos. - Dijo Rangiku, haciendo detener a su Capitán por unos instantes. Para luego voltearse a ella y con su cara seria decirle, -Creo que iremos a… - Toshiro, no pudo terminar su frase, porque su teniente antes de desaparecer con shumpo ante sus ojos. Rangiku guiño el ojo a su capitán. - Iré a Casa de Orihime y Ud. A la Clínica Kurosaki- mientras se dirigía a Casa de Orihime.

-¡MATSUMOTO! – Gritó a todo pulmón, Toshiro. No importa que hiciera él, siempre su teniente se salía con las suyas. Sin más que hacer se dirigió a la Clínica Kurosaki. Sólo pensaba que no quería más sorpresas; suficiente con las de hoy, pero no sabe la sorpresa que le espera al llegar a la Clínica.

**Fin.**

¿Cuál será la sorpresa del Capitán de la Décima División al llegar a la Clínica Kurosaki? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Karin Kurosaki? ¿En qué aventuras se verán involucrados Karin y Toshiro?

Espero que sea de su agrado, sin más que decir me despido. No sin antes decir *Viva el HitsuKarin* (~**.** ~)/

Espero actualizar pronto, cuídense.

Vocabulario

Dangai: es una dimensión situada entre el mundo de los vivos y la Sociedad de Almas que permite el desplazamiento de almas entre ambos lugares.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

.

-¡MATSUMOTO! – Gritó a todo pulmón, Toshiro. No importa que hiciera él, siempre su teniente se salía con las suyas. Sin más que hacer se dirigió a la Clínica Kurosaki. Sólo pensaba que no quería más sorpresas; suficiente con las de hoy, pero no sabe la sorpresa que le espera al llegar a la Clínica.

.

**-Clínica Kurosaki-**

.

-Yuzu, ya se encuentra lista la comida. - Le preguntó Karin bajando las escaleras.

-No. - Respondió su melliza desde la cocina. -Pero puedes venir a poner la mesa, Karin. –Dijo su melliza con cierto tono amable.

Karin no podía oponerse a su melliza. Por lo tanto, ella bajó las escaleras puso la mesa, pero en el último detalle alguien tocaba la puerta.

**Pov Toshiro**

_Como pude llegar hasta aquí, que se supone que debo de decir. _– _Buenas noches, se encuentra Kurosaki Ichi… _\- _No, no eso no. Tal vez…_

**Pov Normal**

Mientras Toshiro seguía en sus pensamientos; no se había dado cuenta que él había tocado la puerta. Karin fue a abrir la puerta algo pensativa. Estaba claro que era tarde para tener visitas, Karin pensó en sus posibles visitantes; pero no había pensado que la visita podría ser…

-Tos… - No pudo seguir, ya que se encontró con la que menos había pensado. Hace tiempo no había visto a aquel niño de primeria.

**Pov Karin**

_Pensándolo bien, ya no es un niño de primaria. A simple vista se puede observar su bien formado cuerpo además… para Karin, para._

**Pov Toshiro**

_Me conoce. Esperen un momento, esa voz. Estoy seguro de haberla escuchado antes. Acaso será la hermana del Shinigami Sustito. Aunque se ve, de alguna manera distinta. No puede ser, la chica que esta frente a m__í es, Karin. Ella esta tan _linda. _Pero que tonterías pienso, será mejor que le pregunte por su hermano y termine con la misión lo más rápido posible._

**Pov Normal**

Ambos se habían quedado observando el uno al otro, ambos habían notado sus grandes cambios después de la última vez que se vieron. Hasta que Toshiro rompió el silencio algo incómodo.

-Karin. – Dijo Toshiro algo incómodo. La mencionada salió de sus pensamientos, para verlo y luego poner su mano encima de su blanquecina cabellera. Toshiro se quedó atónito, que se suponía que la chica frente a él disponía hacer. Lo que siguió; no le gusto para nada, Karin le había alborotado su blanquecina cabellera.

-Toshiro - Exclamó Karin luego de hacer enojar a su amigo. La verdad le alegró mucho volver a verlo.

-Oye… - Exclamó Toshiro con cierto enojo, pero no pudo decir algo más, ya que Karin lo tomó del brazo y lo invitó a entrar a la casa. Dentro de la casa, Toshiro aún no se le olvidaba, la manera en que lo recibió Karin.

Luego de aquel _reencuentro_, Karin lo invito a cenar con ella y su hermana. Su padre Ishiin se había ido por unos días arreglar asuntos de la Clínica, mientras su hermano Ichigo se había ido en compañía de su amiga Rukia a la Sociedad de almas. Ellos tres tuvieron una plática antes de irse cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos. Pero sin antes decirle a Toshiro que él podría hospedarse en el cuarto de su hermano, hasta que este regresara, mientras él resuelva su misión.

-Hasta mañana, Karin y Toshiro. - Dijo Yuzu retirándose de la mesa para dirigirse a su habitación, dejando en la mesa a Karin y Toshiro solos. Yuzu se había dado cuenta de la manera en que se trataban esos dos, no paso por alto que ella los molestara y ahora los dejara solos.

-Kurosaki, creo que ya es muy tarde para que... - Toshiro no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería decir, porque fue interrumpido por Karin.

-Te he dicho que no me gustan las formalidades, cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo, Toshiro. - Exclamó Karin con sus brazos cruzados para luego señalarlo con un dedo apuntando su frente y el otro brazo en su cadera. -Es Karin, Karin. Escuchaste niño de primaria.- Exclamó de forma victoriosa, Karin.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – Dijo Toshiro con cierto enojo en su voz. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, Karin ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, ella estaba contenta había logrado su objetivo; hacer enojar al albino. Pero es que acaso las chicas les daba por jugarles con su humor, como es que las chicas salían ilesas y el no tuviera tiempo a reclamar.

Sin más se dirigió a las escaleras pero tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos que confundió el cuarto de Ichigo con el de Karin. No se había dado cuenta, hasta que… sintió que se tropezó con algo o mejor dicho alguien que salía en ese mismo momento que el intentaba entrar.

-Auch! Eso dolió. - Exclamó la pelinegra, Karin. Mientras se frotaba la parte infectada.

-No puedes ver por dónde vas, Karin. - Exclamó de la misma manera, Toshiro.

-Hasta que aprendiste, yo que pensaba que tenía que obligarte a decirlo. - Dijo Karin, mientras pasaba a lado de Toshiro.

-Yo no… - Nuevamente Toshiro no pudo terminar su frase, porque Karin le había interrumpido. En verdad era un caso perdido tratar de hablar con Karin Kurosaki. Cada vez que trata de jugarle una broma, él era el más perjudicado. Pero a pesar de eso, de alguna manera le agradaban esas peleas.

-Veo que te confundiste de cuarto, el de Ichigo es el de allá.- Dijo Karin, señalando un cuarto a la izquierda. Sin más que decir, Karin se disponía a bajar las escaleras ya que había olvidado algo en la sala.

Toshiro entro a la habitación que Karin le había señalado. Se recostó en la cama y fijo su mirada a la ventana. La noche parecía estar tan tranquila, tanto que Toshiro se puso a recordar los acontecimientos del día. A pesar de haber estado molesto con su teniente, por él tener que ir a la Clínica Kurosaki fue algo divertido, tenía que admitirlo. Por sus pensamientos pasaba las distintas expresiones de Karin, y en un momento, él había sonreído al recordarlo. No se esperaba ese cambio en Karin; pero su forma de ser, seguía siendo la misma.

En otra habitación se encontraba Karin, ella estaba recostada en su cama; pensando en cómo había sido su día, sin duda fue muy entretenida pudo molestar a Toshiro después de mucho tiempo sin verse. Incluso antes de dormirse por completo, se había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro de lo bien que había pasado ese día.

.

Fin.

.

¿Será que Toshiro descubre que su misión está más cerca de lo que él se imagina? ¿Qué sucesos pasaran para que Toshiro se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Serán sus sentimientos correspondidos?

Espero que sea de su agrado, sin más que decir me despido. No sin antes decir *Viva el HitsuKarin* (~. ~)/

Gracias a ToshiroyKarin2, MikeRyder16, 10, karin komo, Mizu por sus reviews.

Disculpen la demora, pero tuve ocupada con deberes del colegio :c . Espero actualizar pronto, cuídense.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

.

Ambos habían dormido tan bien, pero tan bien que pensaron que su felicidad les duraría. Sin embargo su felicidad se vio interrumpida por la hermana de la pelinegra, Yuzu.

-Karin despierta o sino llegaremos tarde a la escuela. - Decía su hermana, Yuzu. Mientras intentaba despertar a su hermana.

-Ya, ya voy. Porque me levantas de esa manera.- Exclamó Karin algo fastidiada por el trato de su hermana. Mientras se levantaba de la cama con una mano en la cabeza, su hermana le tendió su uniforme ya que hoy tendrían exámenes de grado.

-Disculpa Karin es que no despertabas, te llame en varias ocasiones y no respondías. Subí y te encontré durmiendo todavía. - Dijo Yuzu con un tono de preocupación, mientras iba en dirección a la puerta.

-No te preocupes, y gracias por traerme el uniforme. - Decía Karin a su gemela para que no se preocupara. Si no hubiera sido por su hermana, seguramente hubiese faltado a clases. Pero no se había acordado que hoy tenían exámenes, a la cual tenía que asistir. Sin más se fue rápido a la ducha, se cambió, comió. Agradecería más tarde a su hermana, ahora ambas estaban caminando para la preparatoria.

En casa solo se encontraba Toshiro, aunque él quería seguir descansando tenia obligaciones que cumplir. Por lo tanto, Toshiro se levantó de la cama fue directo a la ducha para luego salir cambiado y con su cabello todo alborotado. Cuando él se dio cuenta que no había gel en ese cuarto, decidió por ir a preguntarle a Karin. Pero no se encontró con nadie en la casa, sin más entro al cuarto de la pelinegra y tomo un poco de gel de por ahí.

Toshiro salió un rato en busca de aquel reiatsu para poder terminar con su misión y así terminar con su misión. Al poco rato de haber salido de su gigai para ir en su misión, se encontró con su Teniente.

-¡MATSUMOTO! Qué significa esto? - Dijo Toshiro a su Teniente, señalando una bolsa de compras que esta sostenía.

-Capitán no es lo que parece, lo que paso es que había quedado en ayudar a Orihime para… - Pero no pudo seguir dando explicaciones a su Capitán, porque este le grito un fuerte…

-¡MATSUMOTO! - Gritó el albino que su teniente no sabía ni como zafarse de su Capitán y salir corriendo con sus compras. -Te recuerdo que estamos en una misión, no para estar de compras en el Mundo Humano. - Finalizó esto último con una venita en su cien.

-Pero Capitán y… - iba argumentar algo Matsumoto, pero se vio interrumpido por su Capitán.

-Pero nada Matsumoto. Ahora mismo te pones a trabajar. Si no lo haces, me asegurare que realices el papeleo tú sola por todo un mes sin ayuda de nadie. - Sentenció Toshiro ya fastidiado por la actitud de su Teniente.

-De seguro no le fue bien en su reencuentro con la hermana de Ichigo. - Dijo Matsumoto para tranquilizar la tensión, con sus brazos cruzados. A ver si conseguía zafarse de hacer ese papeleo, hablando de otro tema.

-De que hablas, solo fui allá ya que no tenía otro lugar donde quedarme. - Dijo Toshiro.

_Bien por lo menos ya se tranquilizó algo el capitán. Vamos Rangiku piensa en algo más para escapar de esta situación. _\- Pensaba Matsumoto, en eso se le ocurrió hablar más acerca de cómo lo había pasado su capitán en la Clínica Kurosaki.

-Capitán, y como se encontraba la hermana de Ichigo. - Preguntó Matsumoto a su Capitán.

-Como se encuentra pues… - Hizo una pausa su Capitán, debía de pensar bien lo que iba a decir ya que al mínimo error podría ser mal interpretado por su Teniente. - Bien, ella ha cambiado mucho. Ella está más alta al igual que lo largo de su cabello. - Concluyo con su tono frio y una mano en la nuca. –No se ha dónde quieres llegar Matsumoto, pero… - El no pudo seguir ya que su Teniente se abalanzo hacia él, a abrazarlo.

-A que le gusto el cambio, o no capitán. - Murmuró Matsumoto en su abrazo al Capitán.

-Suel… tame… - Exclamó Toshiro algo asfixiado del abrazo de su Teniente.

-Disculpe Capitán, tanta emoción de que mi pequeño capitán está creciendo. - Dijo su teniente fingiendo unas cuantas lágrimas. - Estoy tan feliz por Ud. Capitán. – Se excusó la teniente, Matsumoto.

-Pero de que hablas… - Murmuró Toshiro, mientras su Teniente desapareció con shumpo dejando a su Capitán con dudas. - Vuelve acá, ¡MATSUMOTO!. – Gritó exaltado al ver como desapareció su Teniente.

Ni modo su teniente siempre se salía con las suyas, pero que ni crea que se salvara del papeleo. Mientras Toshiro iba saltando por los árboles con shumpo, sin notarlo había llegado a la preparatoria de Kurosaki. Él se sentía algo cansado así que; decidió descansar un rato, en la rama de un árbol. En algún sitio no muy lejano de ahí, se encontraba Karin. Ella estaba sentada mirando para la ventana, tal fue su sorpresa que se quedó helada por un rato.

**Pov Karin**

_Toshiro, no puede ser. Él está aquí, pero porque. _– Fueron los pensamientos de Karin mientras observaba por la ventana, ya que tenía cierto poder espiritual para ver a Toshiro en su forma shinigami.

**Pov Normal**

Tan distraída estaba Karin en sus pensamientos que ni había escuchado el sonar de la campana, avisando que ya estaba en la hora del almuerzo. Karin salió deprisa del salón y se dirigió al árbol en donde había visto a Toshiro anteriormente. Toshiro estaba profundamente dormido en aquella rama hasta que… sintió que alguien le había tirado una piedra pequeña.

De haber sido una mala broma, seguramente no vivía para contarlo. Sin embargo, Toshiro relajo su ceño fruncido y cambio su cara de enojo por una de sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me arrojaste una piedra? Puedes ser un poco más delicada. –Preguntó a Karin. Y esta la miro con mala cara.

-Primero esta es la escuela cual yo asisto. Segunda te observe desde mi salón y vine a saludarte. Así recibes a alguien, ah Toshiro. – Respondió Karin con cierto tono de enojo.

Toshiro la analizó por unos instantes, pero aún no se dignaba a bajar del árbol para saludarle. - Aun no respondes lo que te pregunte; aparte de no ser educada, eres bravucona. - Dijo el albino sonriendo de lado por molestar a la Kurosaki. Agradecía estar en el árbol, así se podría salvar del golpe que de seguro le hubiese dado Karin.

-Eres un… - No pudo seguir respondiendo Karin, ya que se encontró con aquellos ojos turquesas de Toshiro frente a ella. Ella no podía resistirse a aquellos ojos fascinantemente hermosos.

-Soy un qué. - Indagó Toshiro sin quitar la mirada de ella. De cierta forma le gustaba ver a Karin de esa manera, nerviosa o indefensa de articular palabras.

Karin se sonrojo un poco por la cercanía del chico, así que para relajar un poco el albino quiso jugarle una broma al albino. -Eres un mal perdedor, e.n.a.n.o. – Tomo un poco de aire para luego decir. - Te enojas por algo así, si sigues así de amargado. Te saldrán arrugas pronto. - Dijo esto pero sin antes darle una sonrisa de victoria y salir corriendo hacia su salón. Sin duda ya se encontraba mejor de haber molestado a Toshiro un rato.

Toshiro se quedó pensativo, o no las cosas no se iban a quedar así. Karin se las iba a pagar por llamarlo viejo y enano, nadie sale ileso de eso. Mientras tanto Karin ya se encontraba en el salón tomando su última clase. Ella sintió todo el tiempo la mirada fulminante de Toshiro desde la ventana. Al tocar la campana de fin de las clases, ella tomo rápido su mochila y salió de la preparatoria.

Una vez afuera de la Instituto, Toshiro la esperaba fuera de este. Pero no contaba que la persona que esperaba saliera acompañada de un chico apuesto. Ellos platicaban sobre un proyecto de clases. El chico era de la misma altura de Toshiro, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes. Su cabello rubio con flequillo no era expuesto en su totalidad ya que estaba oculta por un gorro negro. Su vestimenta consistía de un chaleco negro, pantalón negro y botas negras.

Toshiro se sintió raro al verla acompañada con otro chico que no fuera él. De alguna manera sabía que él estaba enojado con ella, pero no era para tanto como para ignorarlo. El prefirió irse y dejar que Karin llegara a casa por su propia cuenta. No muy lejos se encontraba su teniente, Matsumoto. Matsumoto había presenciado todo desde que los dos habían peleado desde la hora del almuerzo, había perseguido a su Capitán. Claro está ocultando su reiatsu.

**Pov Toshiro**

_Porque eso me molesto. Porque me sentí raro al verla con otro chico que no sea yo. _– Esos y demás pensamientos, divagaban en la mente de Toshiro. Se detuvo al estar en un lugar conocido para él. Aquel lugar donde podía despejar sus pensamiento y es el mejor lugar para ver el cielo. Necesitaba un tiempo estar solo y despejar su mente.

**Pov Normal**

Toshiro se encontraba con la mirada pérdida en el hermoso atardecer, ni cuenta se había dado que su Teniente estaba atrás suyo. Pero cuando sintió unos brazos que impedían ver el hermoso paisaje, salió de sus divagaciones.

-¡Capitán! - Exclamó su Teniente, Matsumoto.

-Matsumoto ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Toshiro sin voltear a ver a su Teniente.

-Capitán no se sienta así, Karin lo quiere aunque aún no se lo demuestre. - Dijo su Teniente como si de una amiga se tratase.

-De que estas hablando. – Exclamó Toshiro, con un tic en su cien. - Acaso me estabas siguiendo, Matsumoto. - Que en vez de ser una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Bueno…. – empezó a responder nerviosa su Teniente. - Se podría decir que… - Pero no pudo terminar ya que su Capitán le había gritado.

-¡Matsumoto! Deberías hacer tu trabajo en vez de espiar la vida de otras personas. - Gritó su Capitán, y contando hasta diez para que se le vaya el enojo y no empeorar las cosas.

-Debería hablar con Karin, de seguro lo comprenderá. - Dijo Matsumoto con voz seria y decidida. Algo muy raro en ella.

-¿Por qué debería hacer tal cosa? - Preguntó el albino y volteando a ver a su Teniente.

-Porque Ud. Está enamorado de ella y no quiere admitirlo. - Respondió de igual manera que la vez anterior, seria.

-Estar enamorado, yo - Respondió el albino más para sí mismo que como una respuesta.

\- Si, Capitán. Por algo Ud. esta de esta manera luchando con su mente, porque no admite que está enamorado de Karin. - Hizo una pausa, Matsumoto para luego decir. - Si no hace algo pronto la puede perder. - Hizo un puchero para luego ver su reacción.

\- No sé si lo que siento ahora, es amor - Exclamó Toshiro con cierta sinceridad y tristeza en sus palabras.

-Lo que Ud. Tiene que hacer es ir a hablar con Karin y aclarar sus dudas, sus sentimientos y lo que sintió hace rato, es algo llamado celos. – Explicaba al albino, su teniente.

-Silencio-

-No se si pueda hacer algo como eso, aparte de seguro el chico con quien hablaba debe ser alguien importante. - Dijo el albino a su Teniente desviando su mirada hacia el cielo.

.

Fin.

.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. ^_^

Espero que sea de su agrado, sin más que decir me despido. No sin antes decir *Viva el HitsuKarin* (~. ~)/

Disculpen la demora. Espero actualizar pronto, cuídense.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

.

Luego de la plática con su teniente. Toshiro se encontraba caminando hacia la Clínica Kurosaki. Aunque él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no supo en que momento ya se hallaba frente a la puerta de la Clínica. Toco la puerta por instinto, mientras debatía ciertas cosas en su mente. Yuzu abrió la puerta, lo saludo y luego desapareció, dejándolo en la sala al parecer todo estaba igual que de costumbre.

El albino subió las escaleras de alguna manera, él necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas con Karin. Como él podría conversar y es más como de que podría hablar con ella. Si es verdad las palabras de su teniente sobre que él podría estar enamorado. _De qué manera lo averiguaría, sin que Karin lo notara. _

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido del timbre. Detuvo su paso y se pasó una de sus manos en su blanquecino cabello. Observó a Karin salir de su habitación para luego bajar por las escaleras y abrir la puerta. Enserio otra vez la había visto pasar por su lado sin ni siquiera saludarlo, que había hecho él de malo para que lo ignoren de esa manera. De seguro no tardaría en preguntarle a Karin sobre su comportamiento hacia él.

-Yukio al parecer eres muy puntual. Pasa, ya traeré las cosas para el proyecto. - Sin más Karin dejo pasar a Yukio y lo dejo esperando en la sala. En ese trayecto Yukio solo se limitó a mirar su juego en manos, y asentir con la cabeza a lo que decía Karin.

Toshiro salió de su gigai nuevamente para poder vigilar a Karin sin que lo notara, no quería que pensara que él estaba invadiendo su privacidad. No es que dudara de ella, pero si del tipo que estaba en esos momentos en la sala.

-Ya regrese, lamento la tardanza. - Dijo Karin -¡Oye!- Exclamó Karin furiosa. Mientras le intentaba arrebatar la consola de juego del chico. - Presta eso, ni pienses que yo hare sola el trabajo, mientras tu juegas. - Decía Karin mientras seguía discutiendo con Yukio por su consola.

-Kurosaki… - Rabió el rubio, Yukio.

-Voralberna… - Le dijo de la misma forma la pelinegra a Yukio.

Así siguieron discutiendo por un rato ellos dos hasta que decidieron hacer el proyecto. Después de una larga hora de estar colaborando en el proyecto, cierta personita ya se estaba cansándose de estar ocultándose y observándolos. Aunque no quisiera admitir aún sus sentimientos hacia Karin; él no quería que nadie le alejara de ella o se vuelvan distantes. Yukio ya cansado del proyecto quería paralizar un rato lo del proyecto así que, comenzó a molestar a su acompañante en la sala. Más que un simple descanso, él extrañaba jugar en su consola.

-Kurosaki deberíamos tomar un descanso, ¿no crees? - Comenzó a decir el Voralberna alejándose de la silla en la que había permanecido más de una hora sentado discutiendo sobre la información del proyecto. Para luego dejarse caer en un sofá cercano a él.

-Así que- Comentó Karin, mientras caminaba en dirección al rubio. Se sentó frente a este para luego mirarle de manera desafiante. - El gran Nino Genio Voralberna se ha sentido cansado luego de un pequeño _proyecto_. - Dijo Karin en tono desafiante.

-No es lo que crees… - Exclamó, Yukio. Cual hizo una pausa para no verse afectado por las palabras dichas de la chica frente a él. Después de todo, él era Yukio Hans Voralberna, no podría inmutarse por cualquier comentario. - Quise decir, porque no tomar un descanso hasta eso pensamos en nuevas ideas para el proyecto. – Dijo el rubio mientras miraba con mucho interés las manos de la chica, que en ese momento sostenía su consola, su juego preferido.

-¿Qué miras? - Indagó Karin al rubio. Luego observo sus manos y ahí estaba la causa por la cual, el rubio tenía su mirada en ella. -Si quieres tu juego, tendrás que decirme algo antes. -exclamó de manera fría, Karin. -¿Qué otra cosa es importante para ti, aparte de este aparato? - Inquirió la pelinegra. La verdad es que quería poner nervioso al chico frente para luego burlarse, pero el chico frente a ella no se puso nervioso ni nada. Parecía no tener expresión alguna.

-En verdad quieres saber. Kurosaki. - Dijo de manera calmada el chico. Entonces lo que sucedió más adelante, no fue algo esperado por la pelinegra.

El chico que hace unos momentos estaba al frente de ella, ahora estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella. Tan cerca estaban que podrían ambos sentir la respiración del otro. Eso sin contar que la temperatura de aquella sala empezó a bajar, en cuanto Toshiro poso una fría mirada al acompañante de la sala, que en esos momentos estaba cerca de Karin.

Karin por otro lado no sabía cómo reaccionar, su amigo del dichoso proyecto estaba cerca de ella mirándola de manera desafiante. Aparte de sentir un frio recorrerle por su cuerpo, sintió la presencia de alguien más en la sala. Yukio por su lado seguía mirando a la chica frente a él, quería ponerla nerviosa y lo estaba consiguiendo. Sin más las ganas de reírse en ese preciso momento le invadieron, pero antes el rubio cerro la poca distancia que los separaba a los dos, le sonrió de lado y se le acercó al oído de Karin para decirle…

-Aun quieres saber… - Le dijo de manera coqueta, el rubio.

Karin se quedó congelada en esos momentos. Luego sintió a alguien jalándola quien sabe a dónde y con tanta fuerza, pero no salió de su shock hasta que sintió que ese alguien la había arrinconada a una pared del patio de la Clínica Kurosaki. En ese momento se dio cuenta que se encontraba arrinconada con una de sus muñecas siendo sujetadas por Toshiro, quien le dedicaba una mirada entre molesto y confusión. Toshiro no pudo resistir más la situación de lo que había estado observando, así que sin más había usado shumpo hasta llegar a la habitación de Ichigo, tomó su gigai y bajo rápido y con un rápido movimiento empujo al rubio de Karin y a esta la jalo con fuerza hasta llegar al patio.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?- Preguntó Toshiro en tono molesto.

-Eso a ti que debe de importarte, enano. - Protesto Karin en el mismo tono que había usado Toshiro. Tratando de zafarse del agarre del albino. Acaso Toshiro estaba tan molesto que no se daba cuenta que estaba lastimando a Karin al poner tanta fuerza en la muñeca de ella. Por otro lado su mano libre la uso para empujar al albino, mas sus intentos fueron en vano. Toshiro no se movió ni un centímetro de ella.

A decir verdad, Karin no era nada de Toshiro como para comportarse de esa manera. Pero él no quería darle el lujo al chico de hace rato que tenga algo con _su_ Karin. De algo estaba seguro Toshiro y es que no quería a otra persona cerca de Karin, que no sea él. Eso le quedo más claro que el agua, cuando observo la escena del rubio acercándosele a Karin. Le dio tanto enojo que Karin no haya hecho nada y lo más que pudo hacer fue sacarla rápido de esa situación, de no haber actuado seguramente hubieses pasado algo que le desagradara o pueda que no.

-No seré nada aun, o tal vez nunca lo sea. Pero no podía seguir viendo esa escena tuya con ese. - Se defendió Toshiro. Sin querer discutir sobre el insulto que acababa de recibir al llamarle _enano_ a él, cuando ahora ella era más baja que él. Aun la tenía arrinconada hacia la pared, sin aligerar su agarre sobre la muñeca derecha de ella. Mientras una de sus manos apoyándose en la pared.

-¡Suéltame! Toshiro me estas lastimando. – Exclamó Karin.

Toshiro se dio cuenta de la fuerza que estaba usando con Karin y enseguida la soltó. Sin embargo, Karin luego de recuperarse por lo sucedido, lo siguiente que hizo fue mirar a Toshiro con cierto enojo. Él no hizo nada más que mirarla, contemplarla mientras podía. En verdad la chica frente a él, era Karin. Ese carácter en Karin era nuevo para Toshiro, enserio se veía tan hermosa hasta cuando se enojaba. Eso hizo que Toshiro mostrara una sonrisa aunque sea por un momento, ya que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Karin lo miró confundida, había sido su imaginación o en verdad había visto a Toshiro sonreír.

Este era su momento o jamás aclararía lo que él estaba sintiendo, ya que era algo nuevo para su joven corazón. Pero primero tenía que disculparse con ella para luego aclarar sus sentimientos.

-Karin discúlpame, no quise hacerte daño. - Empezó a decir el albino. Tomo aire para seguir. -Sé que no debí comportarme de esa manera. Pero no podía dejar que te pasara algo. - Intento disculparse Toshiro con cierta sinceridad en sus palabras. Tratando de ablandar lo más que podía su frio corazón. Ya que él no es de las personas que da tanta disculpas o declaraciones.

Karin por primera vez veía esa nueva forma de ser en Toshiro, se veía tan sincero, arrepentido y tan hermoso. Sin querer Karin le regalo una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a él para desarreglarle un poco su albino cabello. Ante este gesto, Toshiro no se quejó ni nada por el estilo. Más bien Toshiro comprendió que las cosas parecían haberse arreglado entre ambos y no pudo más, una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro.

-Claro que te disculpo, enano de primaria. Pero la próxima vez, sé más amable. - Dijo Karin, aun desarreglándole el cabello al albino. La verdad es que no se podría negar a la sonrisa de Toshiro, era tan hermoso verlo sonreír ya que muy rara vez lo hacía. -Ahora me vas a decir. ¿Qué te pasa? – indago la pelinegra. La verdad lo había estado observando y lo veía algo extraño en su forma de ser, no había rastro de su fría actitud con ella como en otras ocasiones.

Toshiro estaba en una lucha constante con su mente. Decirle o no decirle lo que estaba pasando con él, como ella tomaría su declaración. Lo aceptara o lo rechazara. Sin más se armó de valor de quien sabe dónde y se decidió por decirle. Estaba nervioso, pero debía mostrarse firme y decidido en lo que estaba próximo a decir…

-Karin… Yo. Cuando te conocí, solo pensé que serias una simple amiga humana. A pesar de ser una humana pude confiar en ti como cualquier otro. Nunca pensé que podría haber alguien especial aparte de mi amiga Hinamori o la Abuela Haru. Al principio me negué en aceptar las locas ideas de mi teniente, pero luego de _esa_ escena; pude darme cuenta de que… Tú me gustas Karin. - Se expresó Toshiro. Mirando directamente a esos fantásticos ojos azabache de Karin. Intento ser lo más cuidadoso con las palabras a decir, pero al no escuchar ninguna respuesta. -No estas obligada a nada… solo quería hacerte saber. - Sin más Toshiro se disponía a retirarse de ahí, pero fue detenido por el agarre de Karin en su mano haciéndolo voltear.

Karin se había quedado sin palabras, no se esperaba tal cosa del albino. No es que no sintiera nada por él al contrario, ella estaba fascinada por él y quién no. Ella le encantaba todo de él empezando con lo de su forma de ser; aunque al principio mostrara ser frio, con el tiempo se fue ablandando. Le encantaba hacerlo enojar, para ella se lo veía adorable. Pero ella reacciono cuando observo a Toshiro que estaba dispuesto a irse, ella por instinto lo sujetó de su mano derecha e hizo que se volteara.

Toshiro quedo sorprendido por el acto de Karin, él agacho su mirada y se encontró con la de la pelinegra. Aun sin perder el contacto visual, Karin rompió el silencio entre ambos.

-Toshiro… Tú también me gustas. - Respondió Karin con sus mejillas levemente sonrojada. Ella lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él no demoro mucho en responderle el abrazo. Toshiro volvió a sonreír aun con su rostro detrás de la cabellera de la pelinegra, hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para acercarse al oído de Karin.

-Alguien te ha dicho que te ves hermosa sonrojada. - Comentó Toshiro en el oído de la pelinegra. Karin se sonrojo más por la cercanía del chico, acompañada de una pequeña risilla por parte del albino.

Sin más que decir, luego de haber aclarado sus sentimientos Toshiro y Karin entraron a la casa, fueron para la sala pero no encontraron a nadie. Karin se había olvidado por completo de su amigo, Yukio. Yukio se había retirado luego de haber presenciado como alguien lo había empujado y se había llevado a Karin casi contra su voluntad a alguna parte. Lo único bueno, para Voralberna fue que ya tenía de nuevo en sus manos su preciada consola de juego.

Lo que quedaba del día, Toshiro y Karin se la pasaron conversando una que otra cosa ya sea de la Sociedad de almas, sobre la misión que tenía Toshiro en el Mundo Humano. Al comentario de Toshiro, Karin decidió decirle sobre su energía espiritual, que había incrementado en el tiempo que el había estado ausente y sus entrenamientos con Urahara; ya que ambos se tenían confianza. Entonces, Toshiro le dijo sobre la decisión del Comandante y ella no pareció preocuparle ya que tarde o temprano se iban a enterar los de la Sociedad de Almas.

-Buenas Noches, Toshiro. - Dijo Karin. Despidiéndose de él para irse a dormir. Ya que probablemente mañana sería un día pesado, según Toshiro mañana irían a la Sociedad de Almas.

-No te preocupes, Karin. Todo estará bien. Buenas Noches. - Le dijo Toshiro con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Aun el estando en la puerta de la habitación de Karin, no quería despedirse tan solo con palabras. Él quería dejarle algo a ella para que recordara ese día, el día que ambos declararon sus sentimientos, dejando a un lado ella su _orgullo_ el su _frialdad_. Así que sin más llamó de nuevo a Karin.

-Karin se te olvido algo. - Dijo de manera divertida, Toshiro.

-A si ¿Qué cosa? - Contesto, Karin.

Karin se voltio para ver que se le había olvidado, pero Toshiro la sorprendió.

-Esto… - Dijo Toshiro agarrando una de las manos de Karin para atraerla hacia él y depositarle un dulce e inexperto beso en los labios de Karin. Karin al principio no supo que hacer, debido a que era el primer beso que había recibido pero no quiso quedarse atrás y respondió el dulce acto del albino. Él al ver que le correspondió, la abrazo por la cintura. Luego se separaron por falta del aire, se miraron, ambos sonrieron pero tenían algo importante que hacer el día siguiente, ir a la Sociedad de Almas. Sin más Toshiro depositó un beso tierno en la mejilla de Karin y así cada quien tuvo que descansar para prepararse para el día de mañana.

.

Fin.

.

. ^_^

Espero que les haya gustado, sin más que decir me despido. No sin antes decir *Viva el HitsuKarin* (~. ~)/

Disculpen la demora. Sé que demore mucho en actualizarla. Cuídense. Pasen un buen día.


End file.
